Une larme dans un océan
by RyuxBathory
Summary: Hibari Kyoya voie son mentor partir , car il ce marri. Il se sent a nouveau délaissé. léger D18


_**E**_ _n fait, j'aimais être le seul à le combattre. En fait, j'aimais pouvoir le posséder pour moi seul, en fin de compte. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte avant. C'est dur de s'attacher. J'ai toujours trouvé ça compliqué, inutile. Les sentiments sont pour les faibles. Mais est-ce qu'en fin de compte, on n'est pas tous faibles ? Est-ce que ce n'était pas ça que j'ai essayé en vain de combattre, en rabaissant les autres ? En fait, j'aimais enfin la compagnie de quelqu'un. Je crois que je m'étonne moi-même._

Il était revenu au Japon. Il était déjà allé voir Tsuna, son frère de cœur. Ils avaient ri, ils avaient supporté Reborn ensemble. Bref, tout les reliait en fait. Ils étaient tellement semblables. Trop peut-être ? En fait, ils seraient peut-être mieux avec lui. En fait, il est vide. Vide de tout. De sentiments, d'impression. Il a juste le regard dans le vide. On dirait presque qu'il est triste. Perdu dans ses pensées, les yeux aciers fixant une scène connue que de lui. Imaginée ou réelle, ça ne regardait que lui. En fait, il voulait juste ne pas voir, ne pas entendre tout ce qui pouvait l'entourer. Il voulait s'échapper, ne pas être prisonnier.

Ça faisait des mois que le Cheval ailé était reparti en Italie régler une affaire familiale. Ce qu'il avait ressenti ? Au début, rien. Il s'en fichait, en fait. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était qu'il n'avait plus d'adversaires. Puis, au fil du temps, il avait remarqué qu'il manquait quelque chose. C'était calme. Trop calme. Pas de chutes, pas de blond qui hurlait des « Kyoya » au milieu des couloirs. Plus de combats. Rien. Le vide. Le noir. Le Néant. La fin. Juste... La solitude. Combattre, sans arrêt un adversaire, l'avait éloigné de ce sentiment. Il avait souvent été seul. Ça ne le gênait pas ; mais là, si. Il n'avait pas la solitude habituelle. C'était une solitude lourde, triste, épuisante. Étouffante.

Peut-être trop ? Quand le blond était revenu, il s'était retenu d'aller le voir. Juste le voir. Savoir qu'ils auraient à nouveaux ses moments. Le combat, ou le repos. Rester allongé, a regarder le ciel. À vouloir devenir un oiseau, s'envoler. Plus de chaines, plus rien qui ne retient. En fait, il appréciait une autre présence humaine. Pourtant, quand il l'aperçut, ce ne fut pas ce qui pourrait se rapprocher de la joie qui envahit Kyoya. C'était de la haine. La Haine de l'abandon, de la trahison. Il était parti du jour au lendemain, et il l'avait abandonné. Il était parti sans lui dire pourquoi, ou, quand il allait revenir. Il l'avait dit aux autres, mais pas à lui, celui qu'il appelait son élève. Alors qu'il lui avait donné le droit de l'appeler par son prénom.

Et il l'avait trahi. Au début, il s'en foutait. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il voulait croire. Peut-être qu'il avait réussi a ignoré la douleur. Peut-être qu'il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Mais le blond souriait. Il l'avait l'air heureux. Pourquoi... Pourquoi ? Il haïssait ce sourire heureux. Il aurait voulu le faire disparaître, en fin de compte. En fait, il aurait voulu qu'il meure. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait lentement une lame dans le cœur, très lentement. Une douleur presque trop présente, trop douloureuse pour celui qui n'avait jamais compris les sentiments. Peut-être, qu'ils étaient vraiment de deux mondes différents et qu'ils n'avaient fait que se frôler. Mais il savait qu'à ce moment-là, il préférait mille fois être torturé à nouveau que de continuer à souffrir de cette douleur. Surtout qu'il ne savait pas d'où elle venait. Et ça l'énervait. Il ne voulait plus la sentir. Juste pour à nouveau pouvoir fermer les yeux sans imaginer qu'on pressait lentement son cœur. Il avait un cœur. Il venait de le découvrir. Il venait de découvrir la Jalousie.

Gauche. La gauche était juste un simple mot désignant une direction. Bague. Un bijou, simple. Dans leur cas, une arme aussi. Annuaire. Quatrième doigt en partant du pouce. Il n'avait jamais vu l'utilité de ces mots. À présent, si. Et à présent, la douleur, encore supportable, était devenue tellement lourde qu'elle l'étouffait, le tuait, le brulait. Il avait ignoré la personne qu'il voulait voir. Il l'avait frappé quand ce dernier avait voulu l'arrêter pour parler. Partager sa joie, sûrement. Mais pas face à Hibari. Il le refusait. Il se rendait compte qu'au contact du Parrain Cavalonne, il était devenu un herbivore. Qu'il avait envie de pleurer. La gorge serrée. Et les yeux douloureux. Dès qu'ils les bougeaient, il avait mal. Étrangement, le frapper ne lui avait apporté aucune satisfaction. Sûrement parce qu'il aurait voulu le faire souffrir comme il souffrait. Ce n'étais pas grave. Il se vengerait plus tard. Mais ça serait douloureux. Il lui avait fait une promesse. Et il l'avait trahi.

Il n'avait pas essayé de changer au fil du temps. Il avait été invité, bien sûr, comme tous les autres. Dino était généreux après tout. Mais il n'y était pas allé. Il ne voulait rien savoir. Dès que le nom du parrain Italien était prononcé, il mordait à mort la personne. En fait, il avait mal. Sans arrêt, un manque important. Un Vide. Sans arrêt, il souffrait sans rien dire. Du courage ? De la folie ? Non, juste de la fierté. Une fierté qui le bouffait. Peut-être que s'il avait été comme son pseudo-boss, il aurait pu faire quelque chose ? Non. Il était comme il était.

Il était allongé sur le toit, une énième fois. Il n'avait plus envie de rien. Gris. Noir. Rien. Juste quelques mots venu d'un fantôme. Juste quelques mots, et il s'était levé. Ce n'était plus avec amusement, qu'il le combattait, mais avec haine. Il voulait qu'il souffre physiquement autant qu'il souffrait à l'intérieur. Il voulait que la femme qui partageait son lit en ait marre. Qu'elle vienne. Qu'il la tue. Il ne voulait plus le voir. Il en avait marre de la douleur qu'il trainait depuis un an, un an de douleur où il n'avait rien fait qu'imaginer. Des allers-retours qui ne dureraient jamais plus de quelques jours, tellement espacés que ça en devenaient des poussières. Une fois, il s'était endormi après un combat. Il s'était mis à pleuvoir, mais il n'était pas trempé. Le Cavalonne l'avait protégé de sa veste, restant sous la pluie. Ça l'étonnait que quelqu'un qu'il avait frappé juste avant soit si gentil avec lui.

Le japonais ne s'était jamais ouvert aux autres. Il n'en voyait juste pas l'utilité. Si bien que quand il le voyait, il avait remarqué que plus le temps avançait, moins il ressentait quelque chose ; juste une immense lassitude. Si immense que rien ne l'éclairait. Emprisonné dans une spirale sans fin, sans avenir en fin de compte. Aimer. Il savait pourquoi il n'avait jamais aimé les sentiments ; comme il savait pourquoi il se laissait tomber du haut de la falaise, sentant son corps touché l'eau lourdement ; le choc lui coupa le souffle. Noir. Enfin, le noir sans la douleur ; juste le noir. Il faisait chaud. Il aimait ça. La chaleur.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il n'était pas mort. Au début, il se demandait pourquoi. Pourquoi, c'est vrai. Il avait voulu en finir, il n'avait plus rien à faire sur cette terre. S'il n'avait plus d'objectif, à quoi bon attendre ? Ce n'était pas un hôpital. Il leva la main vers le plafond, les doigts doucement écartés. Comme pour l'attraper. Comme pour attraper le ciel. Il la referma ensuite, la ramenant le long de son corps avant de se lever. Le regard vide, et loin. Il ferma les yeux au choc, quand son dos rencontra le lit à nouveau, violemment. Il sentait les mains sur ses épaules, avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Croisant deux yeux miels qu'il ne voulait plus croiser. Non. Il voulait s'en aller. Ou le tuer. Oui, le tuer. Ça serait mieux. « Écoutes-moi ». Non, il refusait. Il n'y gagnait rien d'autre qu'une douleur encore pire. Il leva le bras pour écarter les deux mains, puis récupérer ses armes.  
Rester en suspens. Trembler. Son bras tremblait.

« Tu n'es pas encore tout à fait remis Kyoya. »

Il ne voulait pas qu'il prononce son nom. Il voulait mourir. Il se sentait lourd, vide, mort. Déjà mort. Pourquoi est qu'il aimait ? Pourquoi est qu'il a fallu qu'il se laisse entrainer par curiosité ? Non. Il vivrait toute sa vie avec ce poids. Et il réessayait. Sans arrêt.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça Kyoya ? »

Pourquoi est qu'il continuait ? Pourquoi est qu'il ne comprenait pas qu'il souffrait ? Qu'il se sentait las de jouer, lourd d'un poids. Pourquoi... Trop de pourquoi. À la place, il repoussa le blond, et se leva. Difficilement, mais y arriva, se levant, partant. Tout tournait autour de lui. Il aurait peut-être dû rester couché. À voir les étoiles et à pouvoir regarder son soit disant professeur.

À essayer de comprendre pourquoi il aimait le blond. Le blond. Pourquoi lui ? Il n'avait pas peur de lui. Il le traitait comme un égal. Il lui souriait toujours. Ce sourire. Le Japonais avait l'impression qu'il n'était rien que pour lui, en fait. Combien de fois il avait rêvé de caresser cette peau bronzée, couverte de marque à l'encre ? Ou de toucher ses cheveux couleurs soleil ? En fait, il aimait le Cheval Ailé pour ce qu'il était. Quelqu'un qui restait lui-même.

Il était simplement rentré chez lui. Tout simplement. Et il ... N'avait rien. Rien pour pleurer, il ignorait comment on faisait. Comment on faisait pour avoir les yeux devenus rouges. Comment se sortir ce sourire de sa tête. Comment ne plus rien imaginer. Il était en manque d'une personne ... Et il ne voulait pas l'avouer. En fait, mourir ne serait pas si mal. En fait, quand on tombe à genoux pour enfin apprendre à pleurer, ça fait mal. On a l'impression qu'on va mourir. Ça brule. Il serait si simple de couper le fil de la vie.

Si simple. Mais Hibari Kyoya n'est pas de ce genre-la. Il a donc attendu. Que la douleur se calme. Même si elle ne s'est jamais calmée. Elle était toujours présente, lui sautant dessus dès qu'il le voyait, ou qu'il était seul. Une porte noire, menant sur un monde noir, sans avenir. Sans rien au bout, même pas une photographie déchirée, et même pas un espoir qui pouvait illuminer un chemin noir. À part, peut-être, le coup de feu à la fin. Et plus jamais, il n'entendrait son rire, ni sa voix qui hurle « Kyoya » en plein milieu d'un couloir. Plus jamais il ne verrait sa peau halée parcourue de fines gouttes d'eau, et son t-shirt se trouer sous ses coups. Plus jamais il ne rêverait de retracer les marques du bout des doigts. Car l'espoir est mort comme son âme. Comme son corps. Tout simplement, car il n'avait plus aucun espoir. Aucun paradie, juste, l'enfer.

Car les Happy ending n'existent peut-être pas, en fin de compte. Car tout ce qui nous reste, c'est la mort..


End file.
